The Memory Witch
by kittylover1890
Summary: What would happen if Jack Sparrow tried to use Namine to erase Davy Jones' memory of Jack's debt to him? If Sparrow was for once the villain! Jack and Jones are both really OOC here, be warned. My first ever fic, so please NO FLAMES. R&R please!


**The Memory Witch**

(What would happen if Captain Jack Sparrow abducted Namine and tried to force her to alter Davy Jones' memory so that he didn't even remember Jack having a debt to him? If Jack were for once the bad guy? Here's my idea of what. This is my first fic, so please be nice and no flames, please. I love Jack as much as the last POTC fan, but I am more of a Davy Jones fan. I just got this idea for a story after buying DMC and watching it for the first time. I'm a big KH fan, as well, so this little baby just kind of wrote itself. Note: I know that technically Namine can only affect Sora's memories and those of others associated with him, but for the purposes of this story, she can affect others' memories, too. Now, on to the main show!)

Captain Jack Sparrow was in trouble. Thirteen years were up. It would not be long before Davy Jones came for him, he knew.

Thirteen years earlier, in exchange for Jack's soul, Jones had raised the Black Pearl from the depths and allowed Jack thirteen years to serve as the Pearl's captain. Eleven years ago, he'd been mutinied upon and a crewman called Barbossa had taken over the ship. Jack had only recently reacquired his ship. Yet, all through those eleven years he'd spent without a ship he'd called himself Captain Jack Sparrow. Even without a ship, he'd considered himself a captain. Jack was acutely aware that Davy Jones wouldn't care that Jack had only technically been a ship's actual captain for two years, not thirteen; time was up. Just a few days ago, Jack had received a visit from Bootstrap Bill, a former crewmate of his who had stood up for Jack during Barbossa's mutiny, and had gotten thrown overboard for his trouble, and had been "rescued"- if one could call it that- by Davy Jones. The dreaded Black Spot, which led Jones' beast, the Kraken, to its target, had appeared on Jack's hand. If Jack was going to do anything to save his life, he had to do it now.

He had heard talk from fellow seamen about a girl called Namine, who supposedly had the ability to alter- and ven erase- men's memories. Remembering this tale, Jack now had a plan. He would get his hands on this girl Namine somehow and get her to erase Jones' memory of ever having made that fateful deal with Jack. But getting Namine would not be easy; Tia Dalma, Jack's voodoo priestess friend (or, sometimes friend), had confirmed the girl's existence; but she existed in a different world, and Tia Dalma would have to use some very complicated magic to bring Namine form her world into theirs.

The spell succeeded, and the fearful girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, a short, mid-thigh-length dress, and big, scared blue eyes, bluer than the ocean on a clear day, appeared in Tia Dalma's cluttered shack.

Namine looked fearfully around the shack, whimpering at the sight of eyeballs, snakes, and other vile things preserved in jars among other things.

"Welcome, little one, to my humble abode," Tia Dalma said slowly.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

Jack appraised the girl. She looked, maybe, fourteen, or fifteen. In Jack's world, an outfit like hers would brand the girl a whore. But perhaps this was not the case in hers.

"We are in need of your services, Miss Namine," said Tia Dalma.

The girl paled; how did these strangers know her name?

"Yes. We know who you are, girl. Word of your… unique abilities has spread through the worlds." Dalma continued.

"W-what do you want with me?" Namine stammered.

Jack clamped a hand on her shoulder, causing Namine to gasp loudly and spin around and gaze at Jack.

"Well, girlie, the thing is this. I need ye to do a little memory wipe for me. Savvy?" Jack said.

"No. No! I won't use my powers that way again!" Namine cried, trying to hide her fear.

Jack drew his sword. "I kind of knew she would say that," he sighed, then put his sword to Namine's throat. "I hate to say it, love, but you're not really in a position to refuse. We don't have to set you free or send you home. In fact, I could just kill you here. One quick swipe across the throat should do the trick. I know you're a Nobody. Your heart's not in you chest, like Jones. No point in stabbing you there." Jack said casually.

Finally Namine sighed. She bowed her head.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked sadly.

"There! You see? I knew you'd come around with the right motivation!" Jack said cheerfully, resheathing his sword.

A week later, Jack stood confidently on the bridge of the Black Pearl, a downcast Namine standing beside him. Now all Jack had to do was find the Flying Dutchman and force Davy Jones to cancel the debt- or else have his memory wiped clean.

Namine clutched a new sketchbook and pastel set. She'd revealed that her powers lay in her drawings. She could alter people's memories with her drawings. She knew nothing of this 'Davy Jones'; but clearly Jack was desperate to get out of this debt to him if he would go to all the trouble of abducting Namine form her homeworld.

Suddenly the ship came to a dead halt.

"And that's our friend now!" Jack said to Namine, who clutched her sketchbook tighter.

Suddenly, from the ocean beside the Black Pearl, a ship erupted, bursting up through the surface and floating beside the Pearl.

This new ship was covered in barnacles; the sails were torn and ragged; its skeletal figurehead carried a scythe, a symbol of death itself. The sight made Namine's blood run cold and stirred up more than one unpleasant memory for her. Not long ago, someone with a scythe had forced her to do just what Jack was forcing her to do- erase someone's memory. She'd spent the better part of a year fixing the damage she'd done. The thought of having to do it again didn't sit well with her.

"W-what's that?" she asked softly, trying not to tremble.

"That, love," said Jack, "is the Flying Dutchman. Davy Jones' ship. Now remember- erase his memory completely if he will not release me form the debt. Do it, or else, before I go to the Dutchman, I'll cut your throat. Understood?" Jack said sternly.

Namine only bowed her head.

Over on the Dutchman's deck, several monstrous, half-sea-creature men appeared. One of them had a claw for a hand and a beard of tentacles.

"Ah! Ahoy there, Captain Jones!" Jack hollered, waving good-naturedly.

Over on the Dutchman, the tentacled man scowled. Namine shuddered and blinked. Suddenly, the tentacled man was standing right there before them. Namine gasped loudly and jumped.

"Time's up, Jack Sparrow," the tentacled man said, his accented voice a hiss. "You have a debt to pay."

"Aye, that I do, mate," Jack said.

_This must be Davy Jones, _Namine thought.

"But, I think you'll want to release me from it, mate, once I've played my little trump card." said Jack, placing a hand on Namine's shoulder.

Now Jones' head whipped around to gaze at Namine. She gasped and paled.

"And who be this girl? You're not trying to trade one for another, are you, Sparrow? One soul is not the same as another." Jones said menacingly.

"Oh, no, not at all. But this girl here- maybe you've heard of Namine. The girl who can alter or erase men's memories. This is her, the one and only. And how I got my hands on her is none of your business, savvy?" said Jack. "She's not part of our deal."

Jones moved his gaze back and forth between Jack and Namine. Namine's insides quivered, yet she could not tear her face away form Jones' face. Her eyes were full of fear. But it wasn't Jones she was afraid of so much as Jack.

"What be your purpose bringing this 'Namine' here?" asked Jones.

"This is the thing. I want out of our little debt. I've got a whole life of piracy ahead of me and I have no intention of spending it bound to you." Jack said.

"And if I refuse?" Jones hissed.

"Namine here will erase your memory. Of my debt to you, and everything else. Savvy?"

Jack sneered.

Jones scowled at Jack, then looked at the shaking. pale girl beside him. "And she's with you willingly, is she?" Jones reached out with his tentacled right hand and took Namine's chin, lifting her face up. He looked into her face. "Looks more to me like you forced her into this, Sparrow."

Namine stood frozen as Jones held her face. It felt slimy where his hand touched it.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Jack retorted.

Jones dropped his hand from Namine's face. She took a long, audible breath.

"You owe me your soul, Sparrow. Nothing can change that."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Jack sighed. "I guess this means we can't be friends." He looked at Namine. 'Do it, Namine. Do it now."

Namine just stared back at him.

Jones regarded the girl. Perhaps she was stronger of spirit than she seemed.

"_Do it_, Namine." Jack commanded again.

Namine continued to stare back at him, her scowl deepening slightly.

"No," she said flatly.

"Oh, you're disobeying me, your captain, are you?" Jack drew his sword and lay it against Namine's throat. "You forget who's got the sword here. Who can help you get home,…if you cooperate."

"You are forgetting who has the real power here." Namine retorted. "I could just as easily erase your memory, Captain Sparrow. I will not be forced into using my powers that way again!" Namine spat angrily. "I could make it so the only thing you remember is your debt to Davy Jones!"

Jack grabbed her, wrapping a hand around her throat, and pulling her up against him. He held his sword where she could see it.

"You do that, and I'll flay the skin from your pretty little backside, love," Jack growled.

Meantime, Davy Jones watched Namine struggle in Sparrow's grip. It was odd; he felt that there was just something wrong about what Sparrow was doing. Using an innocent girl like this to avoid his debt. He couldn't understand why, but Jones felt a powerful urge to help the girl. To save her. He felt drawn to her somehow-he couldn't explain why.

"What about now, Namine?" Jack asked. "You forget that I hold your life in my hands. Do it- erase Jones's memory. His memory- or your life. It's that simple, love. What's more important?"

"No! It's wrong! I won't do this again! No matter whose memory anyone wants me to alter!" Namine yelled.

"Release the girl, Sparrow. She has no part in our deal." Jones said, his voice full of warning. He drew his own sword.

"What do you care, Jones? What's one more soul to add to your crew?" Jack sneered. "I'll toss her overboard, and you can add her to your crew. And voila! You still get a new crew member out of this."

"One soul is not the same as another!" Jones bellowed. "Release her!" He raised his own sword.

Jack threw Namine aside and caught Jones' blade with his own. The two fought and moved the fight down to the main deck. Cautiously, Namine made her way slow,y down the stairs to the deck, watching the fight.

_Why?_ she thought._ Why would Davy Jones defend me? Jack made him out to be some kind of monster. Is he nice after all?_

Finally Jones had Jack pinned against the mast. He had his claw hand clutching Jack's throat.

"Your soul belongs to me, Jack Sparrow. You'll not get away with using that innocent girl in your plot. The first thing I'll have you do once you're aboard the Dutchman is have you whipped by the bosun. He prides himself on cleaving flesh form bone with every stroke." Jones hissed in Jack's face.

Namine clutched her sketchbook, watching.

"Oh, you will, eh, Jones? Well, you'll have to catch me first," said Jack casually. He kneed Jones in the groin, forcing Jones to release him.

As he darted away, Namine lost sight of him. She looked around tying to locate him. Jones had lost sight of Jack as well.

Suddenly Jack appeared behind her, clamping a hand over her mouth. Namine's eyes widened with fear. She dropped her sketchbook in shock.

"Get off my ship, Jones," Jack growled. "Get off my ship and call off your beastie or so help me God I'll kill her!" He held his sword up. Namine, petrified with fear, dared not move.

She gazed with fearful eyes at Jones, who, for a moment, stood, unable to decide what to do.

Jones saw the fear in the girl's wide eyes. There was a plea for help there, too. And he knew it now- he, and only he, could save Namine now. And stranger still- he wanted to. He took one step toward Jack.

"Not one more step, Jones," said Jack placing his sword against Namine's throat. "Not one more, or she dies."

Namine's eyes filled with fearful tears. A few ran down her cheeks and onto Jack's hand. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to blink them back. She whimpered softly.

"Why do you care so much for this girl, Jones? I tried to use her to destroy you. Why should you care whether she lives or dies?"

"She is innocent of any wrongdoing. If she is guilty of anything, it is that she is too meek, too timid. Too easily coerced by heartless, cunning people like you, Sparrow." Jones spat. "She has no part in this. Release her, Sparrow, or I will simply let the Kraken take you rather than have you join the crew."

"Either way I lose if I let her go. I see no profit in this for me." Jack said.

"There is no profit for you in killing the girl, either. Let her go, Sparrow." said Jones. He held a hand out toward Jack. "Give her to me. This is between you and I."

"Why? So you can erase my memory with her? I don't think so." Jack replied. He clutched Namine tighter and she clawed at his hand, struggling to breathe. He looked down at her. "One more chance, Namine. One more. Will you as I command? Will you erase Davy Jones's memory?"

Namine shook her head.

"Then you forfeit your life." Jack lay the blade against her throat again.

"No!" Jones lunged at them.

Jack threw Namine aside again. She struck her head against the mast and lay still on the deck.

"Namine!" Jones cried.

Jack flew at him, sword raised. Jones caught it with his own blade, and their next battle began.

Ten minutes later, Jones stood on the deck of the Flying Dutchman, Namine in his arms. He watched the Black Pearl sail away, In the end, Jack had forced Jones to leave the Pearl. He would've killed Namine if Jones hadn't left. At least Jack had let Jones take Namine with him when he left. She was still unconscious.

Jones was overwhelmed with gratitude toward this mysterious girl. She could've destroyed him, but she'd refused, even under the threat of death. This girl, timid and shy, was stronger than he'd thought she was. Smiling softly, Jones carried her into his cabin and lay her on his bed. Then he pulled up a chair and sat down, waiting for her to wake.

Namine's head hurt- that was the first thing she was aware of when she came to. The next thing was that she lay on something soft. It wasn't the ship's deck, then.

"Namine?" said an accented voice next to her. "Namine? Can you hear me?"

Not Jack's voice. It didn't sound like that.

"Wh…who's there?" she asked weakly.

"Davy Jones, lass," he replied.

Namine opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"This is my cabin on board the Flying Dutchman. Don't be afraid, Namine. You're safe here."

"How…how did I get here?"

"Sparrow. He would've killed you if I hadn't left the Black Pearl. He allowed me to take you with me when I left. So I carried you in here and lay you on my bed." Jones replied.

"Your bed? I'm in your bed?" Namine asked, blushing slightly.

"Aye, lass. But don't worry- I haven't done anything to you." Jones smiled gently.

Namine smiled, too, but only briefly. "Why? Why did you defend me, back on Jack's ship?" she asked, gazing into Jones' eyes. "I could've… I could've destroyed you."

"Aye, lass," said Jones again, "but you didn't. Sparrow had his sword to your throat. But you didn't do as he ordered. You saved me; you wouldn't let Sparrow use you to destroy me. You defended me, lass. Not the other way around. For that I am grateful. Eternally. Thank you."

Namine just smiled back.

The following day, Namine stood out on the deck with Jones, the wind whipping through her hair.

"May I ask you something, lass?" Jones asked.

"Sure," Namine replied.

"Why?" Jones asked after a beat. "Why didn't you erase my memory? I admit that if ye had, you would've done countless seamen a tremendous favor."

"Because it was wrong." Namine replied sadly. "It's not right to mess with other people's heads like that, to intrude on their deepest secrets like that. I've already been forced to use my powers like that once already. I almost destroyed a boy. I told myself that if someone ever tried to force me to do that again, I would refuse. Even if it meant dying." Namine wiped her eyes. She had started to cry. "It's just wrong, to mess with someone's memory like that. If you erase someone's memory, it's like you wipe out their very existence. And I won't do that. Not ever. It's wrong, no matter whose memory they want me to erase!" Namine sobbed vehemently. She covered her face to hide her tears. "I'm sorry."

Sighing, looking sadly at her, Davy Jones placed a hand on Namine's shoulder. "It's all right, lass. Cry as much as you like. You've been through a lot."

"I'd give anything not to have these powers. All they do is cause trouble. All they're good for is evil." Namine sighed.

"You can't really mean that. Those powers, I think, are a large part of what makes you you, Namine."

"Maybe. But they're still more trouble than they're worth."

"Listen, lass. Under the circumstances, I think it safer for you to remain aboard the Dutchman. Sparrow is still at large, and the only place I think you'd be safe is here. Don't worry; I won't let any harm come to you. If any of the crew lay a hand on you, there'll be hell to pay." said Jones. "I'll set up a hammock in my cabin. You'll sleep in the bed."

"But-"

"It's all right. Really, it is."

"Oh, but it's too much. I'll just be in the way."

"No, lass. You won't. Listen. The way I see it, I owe you a debt. You saved me form oblivion. And Davy Jones always keeps his end of a debt."

"A debt? Oh, no! I-"

Jones gently put a tentacle-like finger to her lips. "Yes. A debt. I owe you my life, Namine. I'll keep you safe as long as you're here. You're from another world, ye say. So I'll keep you safe, and I'll find a way to get you home. You're welcome to stay aboard the Flying Dutchman, as my guest, not as crew, until that day. The day you get home. What you've done for me has no price, and I cannot repay you enough, lass. Don't ask me why," said Jones, seeing her open her mouth to speak, "I just feel that I must do this for you."

"Well, I think I'll be nothing but trouble, but… thank you, Mr.- uh, Captain Jones. For helping me and letting me stay here." said Namine, smiling up at him.

A few minutes later, Jones looked at Namine. "I hear you're supposed to be a talented artist. Will you teach me to draw?" he asked.

"Sure!" Namine said brightly.

"Thank ye, lass. Tell me- is there anything this old sea ghost can teach you in return?"

"Well… a couple of things, if you don't mind. Maybe you could teach me… how to steer a ship?"

"Of course! Take the wheel!" said Jones, moving aside.

For a full hour, Namine captained the Flying Dutchman, under Jones' instruction. She laughed and smiled as the wind whipped through her hair. Jones was glad she was enjoying herself. He knew the Dutchman wasn't a very pleasant place to be; therefore he was doubly glad she was having fun, and he determined to make her time on his ship enjoyable.

"What else did you wish to know?" Jones asked afterward.

"Well… I heard you playing the organ last night. You're very good. Could you teach me how to play it?"

"I'll try. Of course I don't mind. But it'll take several nights' lessons before your skill level matches mine."

"That's okay. I have a feeling I'll have all the time I'll need!" said Namine brightly.

Later that night, just before she went to bed, Namine laid her sketchbook on the table in Jones' cabin. It was open to the picture she'd drawn as a surprise earlier, when he'd been needed on the deck for a time. Then she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Jones entered later and saw the sketchbook open on the table. He smiled when he saw it. It was a picture of himself and Namine, holding hands, friends. "For Captain Davy Jones, from Namine", read the inscription on the drawing. He looked at Namine, asleep in hi9s bed. "Thank you, Namine," said Davy Jones as he climbed into his hammock and blew out the candle.

Eventually Jones was able to find a way for Namine to get home: he'd had to pay Tia Dalma to send the girl home. When the time came to leave, Namine wept copiously, holding Jones close.

"You're almost like the father I never had," she told him sadly. "I'll miss you so much! I wish I could show you my world."

"Aye, I wish I could see it, too, lass. I'll miss you too, Namine. I never thought we'd become such close friends. But we'll never truly be apart, as long as we remember each other." Jones told her, holding her.

"Jack always made you out to be some kind of monster. I don't see it. I don't think I ever will. Thank you, Captain Jones. For saving me, and taking me in, even though I was a stranger, and being my friend. I have so few."

"You're more welcome than you know, lass," said Jones.

They exchanged one last gift before Namine went home. She gave Jones her sketchbook, full of pictures drawn by both of them, and he gave her the key to the Dead Man's Chest, which held his heart, the heart of the Dutchman and her crew, his most prized possession. He needed the key kept safe and he could think of no safer place than in a whole other world. Namine promised to protect it, and think of Jones whenever she touched it.

_True_, thought Davy Jones as he watched Namine vanish back to her own world, _my heart is in the Dead Man's Chest, but I believe part of it went with Nanime back to her world, with my first real friend._

THE END


End file.
